


You're So Cool

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi-centric, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Inner Dialogue, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, M/M, Mostly Fluff, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu is the coolest person Asahi knows.





	You're So Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative October is in full swing! For day two, we have a soft, loving AsaNoya for the prompts Precious and Soft Sex.
> 
> This fic is set pre-canon, with time skips up to where Asahi comes back to the team (after the match against the neighborhood association) and is completely from Asahi's point of view.
> 
> It's short, but very sweet, so I hope you all enjoy! 💕

Nishinoya Yuu is the most precious being to ever exist. It's just a fact. But Asahi doesn't want to get punched, so he's  _ absolutely _ not going to say it to his face. He's also the coolest person Asahi knows, and he tells Nishinoya that constantly.

They started dating the summer of his second year, not long after Nishinoya joined the volleyball club. It had been a spectacle, and Suga still, to this day, laughs when the topic gets brought up. Nishinoya, as bold as always, had been the one to initiate the relationship.

"Azumane Asahi-senpai!" He had shouted, just before Asahi could cross the threshold into the gym. 

"Yes?!" Asahi whirled around, startled, only to find the younger teen bowed at the waist, an undeniably pink envelope in his hands, and Asahi froze up.

"Please accept this letter, Asahi-senpai!"

And they were right in front of the gym- the door was open, everyone was there, staring- he knows because the sounds of practice behind him had stopped- 

He wanted to hide. To turn away, and tell Nishinoya to stop joking or that he's not gay, but then he sees it- Nishinoya's trembling hands.

As nervous and embarrassed as he is, this first year is putting his heart on the line, in front of the whole team. He's probably terrified, but he's still bowed low, the letter still outstretched, and he's resolved himself to his fate, whatever it may be and that's… 

"So cool," Asahi couldn't help but breath. Nishinoya finally lifted his head at that, his cheeks red but his eyes burning even brighter with a fierce determination like Asahi had never seen before.

"Asahi-senpai..?" He asked again, and Asahi had jerked, remembering just where they were and what was happening and- 

"Yes!" He shouts, holding his own hand out, and Nishinoya's eyes had gone round and shimmery and his smile of relief was so wide and Asahi-

Well, Asahi couldn't really say he was completely straight after that.

Nothing changed much, on the surface anyways. Nishinoya was always a wild card and loved skinship with anyone who would let him hug them. But now, he seeks Asahi out every chance he gets. They walk home together, and sometimes eat lunch together, and Nishinoya is this loud exuberant ball of energy where Asahi's a quiet, shy person, and it shouldn't work, but it  _ does. _

Asahi thinks it's adorable, thinks  _ Nishinoya _ is adorable, and he wants to tell the smaller man so every other day, but he always remembers the fist Ryuu took to the stomach and the frustration on Nishinoya's face when he called Nishinoya cute and Asahi just can't bring himself to say it.

"I'm not cute!" Nishinoya had been adamant, "I might be a little shorter, but I'm just as manly as anyone else here!" And Asahi had to agree because  _ damn _ was Nishinoya cool. He was a whole year younger than Asahi but so much cooler-

But Nishinoya always insisted that Asahi was  _ the coolest _ and rambles about how much he admires him, and maybe… maybe Asahi got a big head because of it. Maybe he became overconfident because in Nishinoya's eyes, he could do no wrong. Maybe, because Nishinoya believed in him, he got a little cocky.

Because going into the match with Date Tech, he thought he could do anything for Nishinoya. He thought, for sure, he could win it-

But every one of his spikes were returned.

Again and again he watched himself fail and he watched the gap in points widen and he watched Nishinoya throw himself across the court, to save the ball for their "Ace" but Asahi…

Asahi choked. He choked and lost the game, and then he had fought with Nishinoya and everything- 

Everything kinda fell apart.

They didn't talk for a while.

Nishinoya didn't wait for him after classes, and Asahi didn't go back to volleyball. But then the first years came around, and Suga wouldn't stop pushing, and he hadn't seen Noya in  _ weeks, _ and he  _ missed _ him-

He had just meant to watch from the sidelines- stealthily, carefully-

But he's a big guy, and stealth isn't really his forte. He had just wanted to see Nishinoya play again. He loved watching him play; the younger man always played with his whole body, with his whole heart, even just during practice- he gives 200% in everything he does, and maybe that's why Asahi fell in love with him.

But then the new coach is yelling at him for being late, and he's too nervous to say he's not actually a player, so he's quickly changing into his kit… and maybe part of him is a little relieved that someone has finally made him move forward.

He's still terrified- so, so terrified, though, because Nishinoya had trusted him- Daichi and Suga, they all had put their faith in him as their Ace, but he had let them all down. No one put the blame on him, but he  _ knows. _ If he had just been better, stronger...

How can he possibly come back from that?

_ "One more time! Call for the ball one more time, Ace!" _

_ Oh. _

Nishinoya's voice is always so loud and clear, always able to burst through any fog, pulling Asahi back to himself, back to the present, back to  _ him- _

Always pulling Asahi along with him, because he knows he can never deny the younger man anything. 

And this time, that voice is telling him he's not alone; he never was. Nishinoya has been behind him, beside him, all this time. Protecting him,  _ fighting _ with him,  _ for _ him-

_ Nishinoya's always been so cool. _

And the spike he makes with the ball Nishinoya saved for him, the ball Suga set just for him, makes his hand sting in the best of ways and Nishinoya's proud smile makes his stomach lurch, and he feels- he feels complete again.

_ He missed this so much. _

\---

"Ah-!  _ Asahi!" _ Nishinoya gasps, back bowing as he drags his nails down Asahi's chest. The older teen whimpers, hips thrusting forward of their own accord, his hands tightening on Nishinoya's thighs.

_ "Noya," _ he cries, and maybe he's  _ actually _ crying, because when he opens his eyes, everything is a little watery and fuzzy, but then Nishinoya is leaning down to press their foreheads together and pant against Asahi's lips, letting his tongue flick out to lap at Asahi's bottom lip-

And it should be gross. They're both still mostly dressed and sweaty from practice and Asahi hasn't even taken his hair down yet, but their erections are out and pressed together and Asahi has absolutely  _ no _ intention of telling Noya to get off of him, doesn't even entertain the idea of it as Nishinoya ruts against him. He grabs the slim hips and pulls them closer together, relishing in the throaty moan Nishinoya lets out and lets his head tip back as Nishinoya's long, slim fingers find their way to his hair tie and yank the offending object free while they kiss- Nishinoya is so talented and Asahi loves him so much, oh gosh.

"Asahi," Nishinoya whispers against his lips, and when Asahi opens his eyes this time, he knows he's crying, because Nishinoya is wiping the tears away and his smile is soft, "why are you crying..?"

"Because I love you so much," Asahi warbles, "and I missed you. I'm sorry, Yuu." And Nishinoya huffs a soft laugh and ducks his head, but he doesn't bury his face in Asahi's neck quick enough to prevent the older boy from seeing the tears that are glittering on Nishinoya's lashes-

"I love you too, you big sap." He murmurs, and it's a little strained- Nishinoya's arms lock around his shoulders and Asahi refuses to unwrap his own arms from around Nishinoya's waist, so the frantic humping turns into something slow and shallow, something much softer and more meaningful. 

Nishinoya cums first, with a shuddering exhale and a broken off cry of Asahi's name, and the warmth against his abdomen, the hot, humid breath against his ear, the whispered, "Asahi," is what makes him tip over the edge with a whimper. His toes curl in the bed sheets and Nishinoya begins murmuring praises and loving words to him as he runs his fingers through Asahi's sweat soaked locks and he's sure they look like a mess, but Nishinoya is here, and he loves him so much-

"Thank you," He murmurs, "for not giving up on me." Nishinoya pulls his head back far enough that Asahi can see his smile, the one reserved just for him, as Nishinoya cups his cheeks rubs his thumbs over Asahi's cheek bones.

"As long as you have the will to fight, I'll always fight right alongside you, Asahi." And it's like he's in love all over again.

"You're too cool," Asahi bemoans, covering his face with both hands, cheeks burning as Nishinoya laughs above him, "it's not fair, Noya!"

"You're just too cute, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya laughs as he pries Asahi's hands away to rub their noses together. 

The sweat and cum is beginning to cool down and Asahi knows later he'll regret laying in it so long, when he's itchy and sticky, but for now, he wraps his arms around Nishinoya and basks in the warmth that is Nishinoya Yuu's smile and listens eagerly as the smaller man tells him about all the training he did during his suspension, because honestly, he could listen to Nishinoya's voice for hours and never get tired of it. 

He hopes he'll be lucky enough to listen to it for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a mix of art and stories this month, for Haikyuu, BNHA, and maybe a couple others, so feel free to check out my Twitter for updates. 💕  
@MariTheBusyBeee


End file.
